Where's Carol?
by Sira1
Summary: He was gonna kill her, if the walkers didn't get to her first.


_He was gonna fucking kill her, if the walkers didn't get to her first._

He had asked everyone. Hershel thought she was in the tower, but all Daryl found were Glenn and Maggie straightening their clothes. He made a note to tell Rick that those two shouldn't be on watch together anymore. They were gonna get them all killed. Maggie had blushingly told him that she was in the kitchen. He stomped into the room only to find Carl and Beth making a bottle for Lil' Ass-Kicker, he refused to call her Judith.

"She was out by the garden," Carl told him, but Beth was shaking her head.

"I think she was going to do laundry," she said before turning her attention back to showing the boy how to make bottles for his sister.

Daryl knew she wasn't by the garden. He had passed Rick out there just minutes before. The man was staring at the three graves off in the distance. Daryl made another note to take down the fucking cross from the third empty grave. The thing was like a bad omen, it gave him the fucking creeps. He headed down to the shower room. The prison had running water, it was cold and you had to boil it for eating and drinking, but it worked well for showers and laundry. Carol always did the laundry in the shower room. The drains in the floor were perfect.

He was fucking pissed when he found the room empty. He headed back up to the cell block. There was one more person he could ask before he tore the fucking place apart. He headed right for the last cell on the bottom floor. He had chosen the cell himself because he could see it perfectly from his perch.

Merle was sitting on his bunk, staring at the wall. His brother hated being locked down but it was for his safety as much as it was for the group. If trouble came, no one could blame Ol' Merle for it. Not that his brother was gonna cause trouble, he was still recovering after their escape from Woodbury. As he had Daryl's whole life, Merle had taken the brunt of the damage in the escape.

"Have you seen Carol?" Daryl asked when Merle looked at him. His brother got up from the bed and stood leaning on the bars in front of him. He looked thoughtful and Daryl was ready to give up, tear through the whole fucking place until he had her back safe and sound. Then he would fucking kill her himself.

"She headed down that way," Merle told him finally. "Last I saw, maybe 15 minutes ago."

Daryl didn't know what to say. He looked toward where Merle had pointed. The infirmary and the guard's break room was that way. They never went in there, having already cleared it out of supplies, and deciding that it was safer to stay together. He looked back at Merle, spotting the smirk. He flipped him off and grunted by way of a thank you, and stomped off in that direction.

The infirmary was empty, he noticed that it had been scrubbed down and was cleaner than anything else in the prison. Carol had been busy in his absence. He knew that she worried and when she worried she cleaned. His not returning from Woodbury with the rest must have sent her into a frenzy. There was only one more door in the hallway, the break room, and he stopped outside it. His hand went to the knob, but it was locked.

"Carol," he called out, banging on the door. He was beyond pissed. First she disappears and the only person that saw her leave wasn't always the most agreeable sort, then when he finds her she's behind a locked door. For a moment he let the worst type of thoughts in. What if she had been bitten? What if she locked herself in the break room so that they wouldn't have to see her turn?

He stepped back, ready to kick the fucking door in, but the lock clicked in that second. The door opened revealing the woman. Her face was flushed and her shirt was buttoned wrong. His anger tripled as he pushed himself passed her into the room. He ignored the shocked expression on her face and searched every corner. He was gonna kill fucking Axle, or maybe Tyreese, it didn't matter. He even looked behind under the desk, but found no one.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. She was standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest.

He stomped over to her, but she stood her ground. _Good girl_. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. He couldn't say the same for whoever had been with her. Someone would pay for putting that flushed look on her face. "Was someone in here with ya?"

"No, Daryl," she looked confused. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

"Been looking all over the fucking place for ya," He ground out. He was still pissed, but he was also confused. He cast his eyes around the room. It was clean. She must have hit this one too. He looked at the couch, pushed against the wall, and spotted something under it. He walked towards it, but her hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned his head to look at her and realization hit him. The pieces all fit together, the flushed look, the screwed up clothes.

He could smell her. His nostrils flared, inhaling the sweet aroma of her arousal. She pulled her hand away quickly, her face turning a bright red. He turned to her completely, her eyes looked to the door like she was ready to bolt, but he snatched her hand back. Carol kept her gaze on the floor, her cheeks turning redder by the second. Daryl brought her hand up to his face. She was the best thing that he had smell in forever. It made his mouth water and all the blood in his body rush to his dick.

His other hand went to her chin, nudging just a little until her eyes finally met his. "Next time ya feel the need to get away, ya come find me."

He dropped his hands, releasing her and she just stood there staring at him. She seemed to find what she was looking for, because she flashed him that tiny little smile that she only gave to him and nodded her head. He wanted to take her right there, but he knew that neither of them was prepared for doing that. He made yet another note, adding to the already long list of things that he had to take care of, to find some condoms on his next run into town.

"Go now," he told her gruffly. She understood him, like she always did, and disappeared out the door. She even closed it behind her.

Daryl adjusted himself in his pants, walking over to the couch and snatching up the scrap of lace. He fingered the material, bringing them up to his nose. He would never be able to forget the smell of her. He sat on the couch, unbuckled his pants and pulled himself into his hand. He came quickly, images of Carol dancing behind his closed eyelids. He cleaned up quickly, wiping away his mess with her panties, mixing their essences on the lace and stuffed them into his pocket.

He was whistling on the way back to the cell block, making plans to talk to Rick about heading into town, when an evil thought came to him. Looking around and seeing no one in the block, except for Merle, he ducked into Glenn's cell. It didn't take long to find the stash of condoms the kid kept in there. Daryl stole all of them. He was proud of himself as he headed up to his perch to grab his crossbow, he had crossed two things off his list and he did have to talk to Rick.

A/N: Short, sweet and kind of silly. No idea why this popped into my head, but I can remember Carol saying that she missed her vibrator and is it really that far-fetched that she would need to get away every once in a while to take care of... um, business.


End file.
